Wait for me
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Las personas cambian con el tiempo y sus sentimientos también.


One-shot Ichiruki! Jojojo! He intentado hacerlo lo menos OOC posible, igual espero que les guste. Lo tenía guardado en el pc desde hace tiempo xD

* * *

Era un día normal en el instituto de Karakura. Aunque yo odiara las clases porque no entendía nada de ellas. La tarea la hacía porque la copiaba de Ichigo cuando no se daba cuenta a pesar de que él decía que no me la dejaba, yo tenía un método infalible que hasta el día de hoy no ha notado(1).

– ¿Kuchiki-san?

–Oh Kojima-kun, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –desde que los amigos de Ichigo saben lo que somos, ya no me molesto en poner una voz fingida con ellos. Solo a veces, cuando quiero molestar al idiota de cabello naranja.

–Escuché un rumor interesante y quería que lo escucharas –asentí con la cabeza–. Están diciendo por ahí que a Ichigo le gustan las chicas pequeñas, me pregunto por qué será.

¿Qué el idiota qué? ¿Y por qué me contaba a mi eso?–. Son solo rumores.

–Kuchiki-san, seguramente no te has dado cuenta, pero –sonríe–, ¿no crees que algo haya cambiado?

Y con eso último se marchó. Me dejó confusa, ¿qué se supone que quería decir con eso? ¿Qué había cambiado? Suspiré y recogí mis cosas para salir del salón. Afuera estaba Ichigo hablando con un grupo de chicas. Eso es extraño, demasiado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan popular? Lo llamé y enseguida volteó hacia a mi dejando solas a las chicas.

–¿Quiénes eran? –le pregunté. Él solo sonrió, pero se veía nervioso.

–Eran las chicas del club de animadoras.

–No sabía que Kurosaki-kun estuviera interesada en animadoras –tenía que decirlo.

–¡Por favor! –Eso sonó a que estaba enfadado con algo–. Ellas son las que me acosan.

Reí y me sentí aliviada. ¿Por qué aliviada? Nos separamos en el camino, ya nos veríamos más tarde en su casa. Decidí dar un paseo hasta la tienda de dulces, me apetecía algo de allí. Miré mi monedero antes de entrar. ¡Sí! Me daba para comprar unos caramelos. Iba tan concentrada contando el dinero que no me di cuenta de que me choqué con alguien. Y ese alguien era… ¡No es posible!

–Oh Rukia, creí que irías directamente a casa.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar y un intensó calor en las mejillas. De repente me puse tan nerviosa, ¿por qué?–. Y-yo… quería…

Vi como dirigía su mirada mi monedero–. Si te falta dinero puedo dejarte.

No entendía esa amabilidad repentina. Ni tampoco que estaba pasando conmigo–. No hace falta. ¡Igual se me quitaron las ganas de comprar caramelos! –tenía que irme de allí. No quería que me viera de aquel modo. Pero seguramente aquella no fue la mejor reacción.

Empecé a preguntarme, ¿y si hay algo que realmente ha cambiado? ¿Yo he cambiado? ¿Qué es diferente? Y si… ¿ha empezado a gustarme después de todo? Sacudí la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. Quería negar eso, sin embargo esa idea me golpeaba una y otra vez.

–Esta no soy yo –me dije. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, yo no soy así con nadie más. Ichigo no trata igual conmigo que con los demás. ¿Está bien que pensara en esas cosas?

Iba tan concentrada en todo eso, que no me di cuenta que me estaban siguiendo hasta que esa persona me tocó en el hombro–. Estás muy distraída Rukia.

–¿Por qué me sigues? –le pregunté enojada.

–Mi casa está por este camino, ¿recuerdas? –volví a sonrojarme, avergonzada. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando me tendió una bolsa de caramelos. ¿Eran para mí? Y como si pudiera leer lo que pienso asintió con la cabeza. Cogí la bolsa y sonreí. Curiosamente, me sonrió de vuelta.

Creo que no estaba equivocada. Puede que Ichigo me hubiera empezado a gustar. ¡No puedo evitarlo! Esa manera en la que me trata, esa calma en sus ojos cuando me mira. ¡Me hacía sentir nerviosa en aquel momento! En el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería que pasara de aquel modo. Incluso si somos muy distintos.

Mas no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones. Desde aquel entonces, cuando Ichigo me miraba, fingía mirar en sus ojos, pero trataba de evadir esa mirada que me hacía sonrojar. Y por más que me costó admitirlo yo estaba enamorada. Quería estar cerca de él, que sintiera que yo estaba ahí para cualquier cosa.

Y aunque todavía no pueda decir ''te amo'', encerraré ese sentimiento en lo profundo de mi corazón hasta el momento en que pueda decirlo. Espérame.

* * *

(1) En la segunda novela de Bleach Rukia habla sobre un metodo que utiliza para copiarle la tarea. Aprovecha el tiempo en que Ichigo se ducha y después se va a cenar. Según la novela, Ichigo nunca ha sabido que Rukia hacía eso.

No sé por qué este one-shot me gusta tanto. ¿Debería hacerle una secuela?


End file.
